Unordinary
by Alfys-World
Summary: Juvia Lockser is just a not so ordinary girl living a not so normal life where she has to go through the obstacles of life, in which romance seems to be one of them. Gray Fullbuster, a not so easy to figure out boy has to hide many secrets from one girl who isn’t allowed to know any of it. An Au where mystical creatures like werewolves, vampires, and witches come alive! Gruvia au!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! But with a different story..so, as you all know I had a little break from writing which I apologize for but now I'm coming back! I was really liking this story idea since there wasn't many AUs like these! If you haven't realized it, this story is actually very similar to a comic on _Webtoon_ called "Unordinary", which I might add is very good! So I suggest you check it out! Anyway, I am really obsessed with AU!s as you can see. Also a reminder, this story will be OOC for Juvia and Gray a little bit, so if your not really into that stuff then you can just read something else which is fine! So enough of my talk here is...**

** _Not an Ordinary Life_**

**_ @_**

**_ Chapter 1: Not So Normal._**

**A**ll there was in the big empty room was the sound of fierce growling coming out of the mouth of an angry beast.

"You know you can't do that Brad!" The black wolf growled to the other.

On the opposing side was a smooth coat of chocolate brown covering the male. He had bright green colored eyes that matched the color of beautiful green grass. His ears were a lighter brown color and the shape of his ear was more dull on the top. He had a never ending stare going straight to the rival in front of him. He was angry, frustrated, and a little confused, but most of all. He was ready to fight.

"And why is that Gray?" The chocolate brown colored wolf countered back with an almost teasing tone that matched the playful glint in his eyes. He knew he was getting to Gray, and he loved it.

The said wolf was a beautiful wolf which had a pitch black coloration all the way to the end of the tail. His ears were also a dark black color and were as pointy as a mountain reaching up to it's peak, though there was one thing that stood out most, his eyes. They had dark gray colored eyes which looked like they were piercing into your very being. At the moment though, it almost seemed as if it was in hunger to kill. Every fiber of the males being was boiling hot seeming like you could be burned at the mere touch. You just needed a little glance in order to figure out that he wanted to rip off the head of a certain brown wolf.

"You know damn well why! I have made it clear to everyone many, many times, and you know it." Gray said back getting ready to fight the man who he hated most at the moment.

"Well I hate to break it to you but last time I checked, little miss princess didn't have the three words, 'Do Not Touch' stamped on her forehead so stop getting your panties in a twist. Besides, I didn't really see her complaining. After all, she wouldn't go for you. I mean, you are kind of a douchebag to her, don't you think?" Brad retorted smugly waiting for Gray to pop off.

That did it for Gray, and did he pop off.

The black male lunged toward the brown wolf opening his mouth to reveal his sharp teeth that were sharper than a blade. He then dug the knife like teeth into the side of the brown wolf who yelped at the searing pain he felt. Coming back to his senses Brad then turned and bit the side extremely close to Gray's neck who then let go of Brad to try and break free. Eventually, they both ended up pulling their sharp teeth out of each other's flesh to then start staring each other down with menacing glares.

"I'm only going to say this once.." Gray started ".._Juvia is mine._"

The fight had finally begun.

@

_'Another day of torture' _The blue haired beauty thought as she walked to her second day of the new school year in her uniform that was a a plain royal blue skirt that matched her top. She was wearing a white dress shirt that was under a royal blue jacket that had a golden badge that spelled out the letters '_F.T.A' _which stood for the place she called hell.

Fairy Tail Academy, a school for students with magical abilities. The only thing is that there was certain abilities their world contained. They could also be classified as creatures but magical abilities sounded less unordinary to them. There were three "categories" of creatures at the prestigious school of FT Academy which are the vampires, the witches, and lastly, the werewolves. Now guessing were she belonged you would say she was a vampire from how pale she was, or a witch from her beauty, but she was none of the above. A werewolf, or "A big dog" as she likes to call it, is what she was, which was very surprising to others. Sensing the way she talks about it you could tell she wasn't the most ecstatic about what she was. She thought it was a disgusting big dog that drooled and howled at night like a dying bird. She hated it.

"Juvia!" A beautiful blonde running called out to the blue haired girl.

Realizing who was calling her she smiled in happiness seeing her friend who was sick the first day, so sadly, Juvia didn't see the girl that she called her own support system.

"Lucy! You're here!" Juvia said as they both ran at each other full speed to then jump into each other's arms for an embrace that could have lasted for a life time.

"Thank god Lucy is finally back! It sucked not seeing her on the first day of school!" Juvia complained to Lucy. There it was, the 3rd person point of view talk that Juvia tended to do. Ever since she was a child, she would talk in 3rd person, until she met a certain raven haired boy would would make fun of her. Hence, her learning to not do it over the summers. Although whenever she was nervous or excited, she would occasionally slip up.

"I know, I'm sorry I was just really sick. But, now I'm back to normal and ready to roll!" The blonde cheered.

Lucy was a beautiful blonde vampire. She had beautiful blonde locks that fell right below her generous breasts. They were currently tied up with half up on the right side of her head while the other half was loosely down. She was wearing the same uniform as Juvia, the only difference was that it was a red color.

"Good! Maybe this time the school year won't be as horrible." Juvia said feeling hopeful. But then she heard a voice that she dreaded hearing and despised the person it belonged to.

Juvia always said things at the wrong times.

"Tell me about it! She wouldn't leave me alone!" A raspy male voice complained out loud.

Gray Fullbuster, the king of the douchebags as Juvia would say. He was many things, A jerk, a playboy, and Juvia's long time rival since the 9th grade. But those weren't the only thing he was, he was something Juvia pointed hatred towards. Something she despised. _A werewolf_. Yes, _the_ Juvia Lockser was the same species as the man she hated most.

"Nope. Never mind, screw what I said." '_This is going to be the worst school year of my life' _she thought.

"Oh come on Juvia cheer up! I know it won't be as bad as you think." Lucy reassured the bluenette that was currently in panic mode.

"Wrong. It will, Juvia knows it will!" Juvia said with a whining expression. Just as she was about to continue talking she realized that Gray was coming straight towards them, but thankfully he hadn't noticed the two girls yet.

"Oh my god! Lucy, hide Juvia, quick! She needs to go some where where Gray can't see her- wait never mind he's right there! You know what Lucy just take Juvia's life right now and now kill her, drink her blood dry, just do something!" Juvia started babbling frantically. While Lucy was on the other end trying to calm the panicking girl down and also trying to hide her.

"Juvs, calm down okay maybe he will just ignore you, okay? There is nothing to worry about. Maybe Gray matured a little during the summer?" The blonde said to the werewolf who was at the moment shaking her head while scurrying to find a spot to hide herself in.

"No, you don't understand Lucy! It's _Gray Fullbuster _he is literally a douchebag of the highest order! He is like a mosquito that won't let go until it gets what it wants, and then keeps coming back to haunt you again! I mean can't the piece of trash get hint that no one likes him! It's just so- oh no he's right there, oh god help me! Holy sh-" Juvia was then cut off by the man himself.

"Well, well, well.."

_Gray Fullbuster._

"Won't you look at that guys, it's little miss blueberry Juvia Lockser. Did you come to kiss more asses as per usual?" Gray questioned with a teasing voice. And boy did that get the easy tempered werewolf to start going at it.

"Well as a matter of fact, Gray Fu- I mean full of shit buster, I've actually decided to do a different method where jerks like you can kiss _my_ ass." Juvia retorted with gritted teeth.

"Oh? Am I getting you angry already Juvs? Didn't know you would get so short tempered over the summer, huh?" Gray said in amusement. He loved doing this. It was amusing to see the girl giving sass and spunk all of a sudden.

"Don't you _ever_ call me Juvs, that is the last thing I need in this world." Juvia said giving a glare to the boy in front of her.

"Well that I guess and you probably need more manners. I mean shouldn't you be more- I don't know- ladylike?" Gray questioned.

That was the last straw. And it wasn't only Juvia who went off.

"Listen here Gray how about you stop being an asshole, shut your mouth, and leave okay? We don't need your stupidity around here!" Lucy replied with a raised voice, showing of her pearly white fangs.

"While your at it Gray how about you learn your manners and not be such a dick!?" Juvia growled with an icy glare baring her sharp white teeth along with Lucy. Gray smiled in a playful but teasing way. He loved seeing her angry like this. She looked cute but at the same time ferocious.

"Well it seems that I pushed the wrong buttons huh?Wow, you guys really did change over the summer, but don't take that as a compliment, especially you Juvia." Gray spoke smugly. Said girl growled under her breath.

"Easy, easy. Jeez, didn't think I would take out your inner wolf, if you even have one." Gray said putting his hands up in surrender with a smirk on the corner of his lips.

"Wh-" Before Juvia could retort back at his comment, the bell rang signaling all the students to go to there assigned classes .

"Well ladies, you heard that, I have to go. I know, I know, so sad. Though, I promise that we will see each other again Juvia." The wolf said while running to his class as Juvia gave the man a glare while Lucy just rolled her eyes.

Oh yeah, this year will be longer than she thought.

@

"Hello class!" The male teacher spoke to the other people seated around the big room.

Juvia, again, wasn't happy she had math class, math! That was her worst subject, '_I mean come on! Why can't they just teach us things we actually need! Like how to pay my taxes and bills, not freaking numbers scattered across the board with graphs and variables!' _Juvia thought.

'_I mean what idiot decided it was a good idea to come up with all this bulls-' _

"Lockser!"

"Huh?" The girl's thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound coming out her teachers mouth.

All the other people in the room were just staring at her as if she was in the spelling bee while answering the hardest word!

"I said can you answer this question for me please? It actually requires you to use your brain!" The teacher yelled in frustration as the class the became silent at the words that came out of the man's mouth. Juvia on the other hand, wasn't happy, she hated it when attention was drawn to her, especially at school, so just sat still in silence while rolling her eyes.

"Fine then I guess you obviously need some help. Hmm, let's see, oh- Levy! Could you please come up and teach Lockser here how to do math." The smart, short, and petite girl then stood up from her chair and came up to answer the question.

That girl was Levy Mcgarden, a smart, crafty witch that was an amazing person to be around. She was pretty short though, but that didn't stop you from seeing her beauty. Much like Juvia she had blue locks that ended just above her shoulders with a orange headband. As expected her unform was the same, only it was a dark green color.

Now, you may be confused as to why the three categories are somewhat mixed up. Well, don't worry there is a reason for the way this school works. All categories can be mixed up in a classroom together with no isssues, but certain classes or periods is where there is only one species because of the requirements or abilities they have. For example, they all need separate lunch periods because of the different types of food they eat. The vampires have blood from certain animals, witches can eat any normal food they want, and werewolves have a lunch with more meat than the others to help them stay stronger.

Along with that, they have separate physical education periods, in which each helps strengthen the certain abilities they have. Since Juvia was a werewolf she had a class with others like her.

"..And that's how you solve this problem." Levy finished her little lesson while two wolves, Jet and Droy, were applauding in admiration for how smart she was.

"Thank you Levy." Mr. Nial said thanking the girl.

"No problem." Levy replied.

As if fate was on Juvia's side the bell had finally rung again making Juvia run out of her seat to run to her next class.

"No running in the halls!" Juvia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jeez, Juvia I knew you were fast for your kind but not that fast. You probably rival the vampires." Chuckled the voice Juvia knew all to well.

Silence was all you could here until-

"Erza!" Juvia said in excitement as she nearly tackled the red headed vampire.

"Juvia missed you so much! It's been so long without you guys with her during the summer! How have you been?" Juvia asked in happiness when seeing her life long friend.

"I've missed you too! It's been good, it's also really nice to finally be president again!" Erza responded.

Erza Scarlet, one of Juvia's first friends when she first came to FT Academy from Phantom Lord. She was as gorgeous as she was fierce, not scared to approach or do anything. She had long scarlet colored hair that went all the way down to her bottom. As well as beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she was ranked as the Student Council President and was a vampire who had a little bit of a short temper. All that aside though, she was also one of the most mature and kind person Juvia has ever met.

"I bet it is, so any troublemakers so far?" Juvia questioned.

"Other than Gray and Natsu, none so far, but even though you're my friend there are no exceptions. So this is a warning." Erza said strictly. You would think that Juvia would be offended, but since she was used to the red head's rules, she was okay with it.

"Alright Ms.Student Council President." Juvia winked with a smile to her friend.

Erza chuckled, "Alright then. Now, get to class you have one minute left to get to class and since you were tardy first period, one more tardy is detention." Erza stated.

"But it's only the second day! Really?" Juvia questioned in disbelief.

"Well you have been here for a long time so you know the rules and plus, your 18 years old, get used to it." Erza said matter of factly. It was true Juvia was 18 years old, but in FT Academy, you could stay until your 20. After that, you could be able to go to any guild you wanted to stay with, where you would be able to make money on jobs and such. Obviously, Juvia was going to the Fairy Tail guild.

"Fine then I better get goi-" The bell had rung, cutting her off.

She was late.

"Dammit!" Juvia cursed, she had detention on her second day.

_'Why do I always say things at the wrong time?'_

@

She sighed as she went to lunch with a detention slip in her hand for after school.

Even though she had a detention slip in her hand she was still hopeful for lunch. The only problem was that after lunch she had two classes with Gray.

Just great.

As she was sulking as she walked to the cafeteria, she heard the golden words.

"Hey sprinkler!" Spoke the person who she called her own brother.

Juvia turned around so fast you would be worried she had gotten whiplash.

"Gajeel!" Juvia yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran and hugged the black haired male so hard that he fell to the ground with the blue haired werewolf on top of him giving him the most tightest embrace he had ever felt.

"Hey lil' sis, I guess that your happy to see me. Gihee!" Gajeel said with his signature weird laugh as he saw Juvia hugging him while repeating the San sentence, "I missed you!", multiple times.

"Okay Juvia, can't breath!" The poor man gasped out of breath from the death grip Juvia had on him.

"Oh, my bad Gajeel!" Juvia apolagized as she let go so both of them could stand up.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He said getting up.

"I'm just so happy I can finally see you everyday now!" Juvia said jumping happily.

"Yippee for me." Gajeel said.

Juvia smacked him on his side for his comment as he snickered.

Gajeel Redfox, Juvia's life long friend since 6th grade. He was her big brother figure to her as well. He had dark black hair that went down 1 inch above his hips which was quite messy. He was extremely tall and would always make fun of a certain blue haired witch about it. He had bright ruby red eyes that made him look a little more scary then he already did, but on the inside he was a big softie. He was wearing a royal blue uniform meaning that he was a werewolf like Juvia.

"Anyways, I'm starving. Let's go eat already" Gajeel said rubbing his stomach.

"Fine." Juvia replied starting to head back to the cafeteria with a skip in her step.

"Hey I'm gonna go find a spot to sit with everyone okay?" Gajeel asked Juvia.

"Yeah go, I will get our lunch, I'll be fine." Juvia reassured walking into the lunch line. Soon here words backfired on her and she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ye-"Just as she turned around she was face to face with her rival Gray Fullbuster._ 'Oh no, not again.' _Juvia thought to herself.

"Hey there Juvia. Just wanted to see if you knew I was right behind you is all. I mean you are stupid." Gray said testing her patience, and she knew he was. He wanted to make her anxious to get out of the line faster and to be more scared.

Juvia took a deep breath, "Can you just shut up? I don't care your behind me, just leave me alone." Juvia spoke calmly, to make sure she wouldn't go berserk on Gray.

"Sorry to break it to ya princess, but you and I are both werewolves and have three classes together." Gray retorted. While Juvia was caught up on when he said three classes.

"Three classes? What do you mean, we only have two together?" Juvia asked in confusion.

"Oh you didn't hear? I guess luck isn't really on your side, because I got exchanged from my original history class to _your_ history class." Gray said smugly as if he was the smartest one in the cafeteria.

"We-" Juvia started, but was cut off.

"Hey Juvia I have a question." Gray said with a puzzled, but also teasing stare.

"If you think that I will answer any question you give me your wrong you piece of s-" She was yer again cut off by the one and only.

"How come you've never shown your wolf form, huh?" Gray asked, knowing it would cause some kind of reaction out of her.

And did he get a reaction.

At that question Juvia felt time stop all around her, like she was the only one in that big dark room where all she could see was the memories that she hated most.

_"Come on Juvia just do it!"_

_"Hurry up!"_

_"No wonder your family left,"_

_"What can that pretty little mouth do except for make stupid comments, huh?"_

_"I wish you were dead!"_

_"Go home Ju-"_

"-via!" She opened her eyes to see Gajeel shaking her trying to get her out her trance. She felt numb, hurt, and scared. She didn't know what to do. She tried to reach up and rub her eyes but as she did she felt a wet substance.

Tears.

"Come on Juvia let's just go to the nurses office okay?" The black haired wolf said as he guided her down the hall to the nurses office. "It's gonna be fine okay? I scared Gray away." He said reassuringly.

She walked doen the hall with him thinking about so many things, about her life, her friends, and why she was like this. She just hoped the pain wouldn't last for long. She knew this from the second she walked into school.

This was going to be one hell of a ride.

@

**Hello! This is the end of chapter one! Now as you may know my phone doesn't give the best quality or format for so please forgive me! Now, this story is going to be a little bit weird at first but once I start getting into my groove it will get better! Thank you for all the support!**

**@lfy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Unordinary_**

**_Chapter 2: A Rollercoaster._**

**T**o say Gray Fullbuster was feeling bad was an understatement. He was feeling like _absolute shit._ He just wanted to dive in a ditch, crack his neck, die, and then revive himself, just so he can do that to himself a million more times to satisfy his guilt.

Though, not even that could work.

'_I mean, you really did just make her cry, on the _second day _of school, what's not to feel like shit for?'_ Gray scolded himself.

If Gray was being completely honest, he was really getting tired of the bully act. '_Come on Gray! Stop being a little scaredy-cat, and tell her how you feel! We're not little immature kids anymore!_' He was trying! He really was, but every time he sees her, he sees something beautiful, something innocent that shouldn't be ruined or damaged. Like a beautiful, fragile, flower that he didn't want to ruin or step on.

Yet, he was rude and mean to her even when she was her kindest, he was always trying to protect her from bad things, when he wasn't even protecting her from himself. She was all the way on the other bright side of the spectrum while he was on the dark side. So, he tried his best to keep his distance.

But you can't control love can you?

So, he promised himself he would try. He made a promise that he would keep. It was just that he was trying so hard to keep it and made such little progress doing it! But alas, he was going to go through with that promise. The only thing was that he made that promise..

The first month after he met her..

..and he still had only 1% progress out of 100%.

_'This is going to be one hell of a rollercoaster'_ Gray thought. But all he wanted to know, was if the girl he loved was alright. He wanted to make sure he would keep his promise, and he wanted to start now.

* * *

"Asshole." Juvia swore as she sat in the nurses office. She was angry, sad, and scared. It was only her second day of school and she was already having a horrible time. She embarrassed herself in front of the whole fucking pack of werewolves, and she showed mercy to Gray Fullbuster, which she promised not to do.

_'Curse that fucking, hot asshole_.' Juvia thought.

Juvia knew she couldn't deny it. Gray was extremely attractive, he had the perfect body, hair, and he was extremely handsome. The only thing was that he was a total ass. He didn't care about anything or anyone, she didn't even know if he even knew there was other people in the world other than him! It was like he was emotionless, or he was a robot!

Ever since the day they met he did nothing but hurt her time and time again. He would call her names that made her ball her eyes out every night, he would physically hurt her, and he would even ruin her life by trying to get rid of her friends.

It hurt, really badly, to be harassed every single day by the same person not knowing why they do it. Sadly though, even if it did hurt, she couldn't do anything, so she had to just suck it up and get used to it, because there was something about Gray that made her hold back.

Which somehow has led her here, in the clinic, from having a break down..

"Dear, Mavis!" This was going to be a long year, and she knew it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door from none other than Gajeel himself, who seems a little upset to see his sister like figure in the clinic with red puffy eyes and dried tears on her face.

"What did Gray do this time?" Gajeel sighed, knowing he would have to most likely beat someone up again. He has had to beat so many people up for Juvia it was hard to count!

"He was being his usual asshole self." Juvia answered with an eye roll. She was still letting the fact that she broke down in the lunch line sink in to her brain.

"Of course he was. I swear to god Juvia, sooner or later, I'm going to kill that bastard!" Gajeel replied growling, his inner wolf was really coming out, you could tell. Though, it was only because was getting tired of Juvia coming to him in tears or anger because of that guy! Gray just wouldn't leave Juvia alone, he would keep going and going until she would eventually fully break apart.

"I just don't understand why you can't just defend yourself better against him! I know you can, trust me I would know, but you choose not to! Juvia, at this point I need an explanation as to why you let him get away with it!" Gajeel said speaking his mind.

Juvia sighed."I get where you're coming from Gajeel, but you don't know something about Gray that I do-" Juvia was the cut off by the man in front of her.

"Then please, say why Juvia?! What don't I know?! The fact that you let him hurt you?! That you cry every night he bullies you?! Oh, or maybe that he actually has _physically__ hurt_ you Juvia?! You have even said so many times you hate him and you wish he didn't exist! What is there not to know?!" Gajeel questioned obviously full of anger. It was hard for him to see his sister be hurt all the time and he has had _enough_.

Juvia didn't know what to say. She usually would know what to say, but this time she can't say anything. Not yet...

Juvia sighed yet again. " Gajeel.." she started, how would she say this? "..I-it's just that- that it's complicated. As much as I would love to scream the reason i just _can't _right now. So for now, I understand you don't want to see me get hurt, but I need you to know that I'm _fine_. I can do this. I can get through life easily, even if Gray is there. I'm sorry though, that you have to see me like that around Gray, so I promise that for you, I will be a little more strong..." Juvia replied to Gajeel trying to explain as well as calm him down. Seeing that it did, in fact, make him more calm, by the way he wasn't as tense and his eyes softened.

".. and trust me, if it was that easy to go against Gray I would have done that a long time ago.." She told her friend, trying to calm him down, "..but sadly, I just can't do that, and later on I will tell you why okay?" Juvia spoke trying to now lighten the mood a little bit.

It was Gajeel's turn to sigh. "_Fine_, I will let you, _do your thing, if _that is supposedly letting stripper bully you. But don't think that for a _second_ I won't beat him up _every time_ he does." He said with a threat directed towards Gray, who wasn't there to know it.

"Okay, you can beat him up. _Only if,_ you don't kill anyone. I don't plan on seeing anyone going to jail because of Gray Fullbuster." The bluenette said trying to negotiate. She _really_ didn't feel like being a witness again, '_been there, done that, not fun..'_ Juvia thought to herself.

"I do." Gajeel mumbled audible for the blue haired girl to hear. Said girl rolled her eyes at her overprotective friend.

"Of course you do."

"Yup, and when I see that little shit, I'm going to make sure to wrap my hands around his neck, turn him around, and stick a pole up his-!" As if on perfect timing, said person walked in with a nervous look on his face. To say this was amusing to Juvia was an understatement.

"Speak of the devil himself." Juvia spoke her mind, doing a quick turn as she spoke in a cold manner towards Gray.

"Um, hi?" Gray said with two pairs of eyes looking into his very soul. '_Well this is awkward.._' he thought. This was not how he planned it to go down, he thought she was alone god damn it! Instead, she was with the person who hated him the most!

"What the hell are you doing here, Gray?" Gajeel icily questioned the man at the clinic door.

"I just came-" Gray didn't even have a chance to explain because Gajeel was already going at it with him.

"You came to what huh? Make fun of Juvia because she cried? Or the fact that she won't show her wolf form?!" Gajeel yelled, yet again with anger. While, Juvia was on the bed, beginning to think that Gajeel just _loved_ to yell and interrogate the people he was angry with. Gray, at the moment, was his target.

"No! That's not what I came here to do! If you would just let me explai-!" Gray again tried to compromise with Gajeel, but said man was having none of it.

Gajeel then grabbed the collar of Gray's shirt firmly.

"You don't need to explain shit, Fullbuster! I'm tired of you hurting Juvia, so if you keep it up, I will not hesitate to find you and beat you to a bloody pulp in front of the whole entire school!" Gajeel threatend Gray who now had a look of anger.

"It's none of your business about what I do! I'm not scared of you, Gajeel! I can explain whatever I want, to who I want, when I want!" Gray said now pushing Gajeel back. As soon as that happened though, Gajeel then threw a punch to Gray's nose, which stared to bleed.

Soon, the two boys were in an all out fight. With Gray on top of Gajeel punching him, and Gajeel punching Gray from the bottom. Seeing how much it escalated Juvia tried to stop it.

"Guys, stop it right now!" Juvia yelled stepping towards them. She was trying her hardest not to use force, but seeing the won't listen to her verbally, they will have to listen physicaly.

"I said.." The bluenette started stepping next to Gray, "_Enough_!" She then yelled, forcefully yanking Gray off of Gajeel and on to the ground. Though, when she pulled him off she used a little _too_ much force and sent them on to the floor of the clinic with her on top of Gray, who was currently wondering what the hell just happened.

Realizing she was on top of Gray and unusually close to his face, her face quickly heated up. She could also feel his really structure-

"Um, you gonna get up blue?" Gray asked with a blushing face, trying to control himself from pouncing on Juvia right then and there.

Realizing that she was practically drooling over the raven haired man, she quickly shook her head and got up. What was up with her? Maybe it was her wolf betraying her. Unlike her, her inner wolf had a very direct personality, and would constantly admire men that they thought were attractive. Though, Juvia didn't expect her wolf to drool over _Gray._

"Obviously you dolt. I don't plan on getting the asshole disease." She retorted the lame comeback to Gray, trying to hide the light blush on her face. '_Keep your cool Juvia, remember, he is a big douchebag!" _Juvia thought to herself. That was one way for her to not think Gray was attractive. Even if she didn't like him, he was cute.

"_What? No, he isn't cute stop it Juvia! Bad!" _The bluenette thought, reprimanding herself. _"Though you secretly know he is a big box of goodness.." _her wolf replied. She really needed to stop her from making those horribly embarrassing comments.

"I don't know about that, cause from the looks of it, it's already spreading." He replied with a smug look as well as a pink tint.

"Yeah? Well I suggest you shut up before your face gets even more messed up." Juvia replied now realizing that gray had a black eye and a bloody nose. She then felt a _little_ bit guilty.

Gray chuckled, "Oh please, it didn't eve-" just then Gajeel appeared.

"Don't even think about saying it didn't hurt Gray, we both know I beat your ass!" Gajeel said in anger. Gray obviously didn't agree with that statement so he of course defended his ego.

"As if! You don't look any better than me you lying prick! If anything you look worse! You're just too pussy to admit it! Gray replied with an equivalent amount of attitude. As much as Juvia would hate to say this, Gray wasn't wrong. Gajeel was as equally battered up as Gray, also wearing a black eye and busted lip.

"Listen here buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but you're definitely not a person that's gonna tell me bullshit lies like that!" Gajeel reprimanded the man while jabbing his finger at Gray's chest. Which made Juvia fly into action before yet another fight broke out.

"Alright that's it! You already had your bitchy girl fight, okay? I don't need to deal with watching another one so just stop!" Juvia told the two boys, standing in between both of them to try and prevent them from making any fist to face contact. She really needed to get these two away from each other. So, in order to do that she needed to talk with Gray so he would leave, and let Juvia be with Gajeel in peace.

But in order to do that she needed Gajeel to leave so he wouldn't be up their asses the whole time.

Why did her life have to be so _god damn_ frustrating sometimes?

"Okay, Gajeel I need you to stand outside the room for a second so Gray can tell me what he needs to say alright?" Juvia asked Gajeel, even though it was more of an order than a question.

"No way am I letting you sit _alone_ in the same room as h-" Gajeel defended himself, but cut off his own sentence when he saw Juvia give him the bitch stare that was clearly stating, '_I wasn't asking, do it right now'_ and as much of a big guy Gajeel was, the 'Juvia Stare' would always scare him shitless, forcing him to listen.

"_Fine." _Gajeel complied, leaving the room grumpily mumbling to himself as he did. Leaving Juvia and Gray finally alone.

* * *

Juvia sighed, "Now what was so urgent that you had to tell me Gray, because as you can see I'm not too happy with talking with you right now, so it better be good."

Gray then took multiple deep breaths. Being very conflicted at the moment. He didn't know it would be this hard now that he was finally alone with her with no distractions. Yet, he was struggling so much to let it out.

Seeing his obvious stress, Juvia was a little confused as to what was happening. It was really rare to see _Gray_ ever having a hard time telling her things. She just thought he was going to rub it in her face about what happened, but seeing that wasn't the case, she was extremely curious about what he was so nervous about.

"Okay, usually I would be very angry with you for stalling, but I'm actually wondering what is happening right now?" Juvia asked in a bit of concern. Gray, at the moment though, looked like a deer caught in headlights when she asked.

"I-I.." Okay, now this was getting weird for Juvia and she was thinking that Gajeel must have really gave him a good whack in the head in their little altercation. So, being the actual angel she was she took Gray's hand into hers and led him to the couch so she could check his temperature.

Gray was then caught out of his daydreaming when he felt her small, yet soft hands against his own. To Gray, it was one of the best feelings ever. The way her hand perfectly fit into his was making him slightly more happy.

He then felt her push him on the clinic bed and asked if he was alright. He was still a little more focused on their connecting hands when he finally came back to the real world.

"I-um.. yeah! I was just feeling a little weird don't worry about it." Gray replied to her question, snapping back to life.

"Um, alright then. Well, if you're fine can you now can you please tell me what you wanted to say? Gajeel is a very impatient person may I remind you." Juvia replied with an intrigued look on her face, now wanting to know what he wanted to tell her.

"Okay, um..how do I say this? Juvia, I want to tell you something that might affect the both of us in a really big the way, depending on which ever answer you have." Gray said with a cautious yet serious and firm look. Juvia had never seen Gray this serious before, unless he was concentrating on work or something. She was a little nervous herself now, what did he mean it might affect the both of them?

She definitely wasn't ready for this.

"So, ever since fourth grade we have kind of always been enemy's, and we ever since I've been a _huge_ jerk to you..." Alright, something was most definitely wrong with Gray, because never in a _million _years would he ever let go of pride and say something like that, so now she thought he may have been high on weed before he came or something.

"Um Gray are you sure your oka-"

"...and I know that you have been nothing but kind to me before I even talked to you." Gray said ignoring her question. He was now fully committed to making it up to her now.

"If I was being completely honest with you , I'm the _worst_ at expressing what I'm feeling so I hide behind a mask to cover it, which has caused me to make many mistakes in my life..." Juvia was shocked at this point. She was now expecting him to laugh at her face and say she was stupid for thinking he would ever apologize to her.

"...one mistake including me sabotaging us actually having a relationship in any sort of way. I always wanted to be your friend when we were kids, but I didn't want to let you know that. So instead, I really hurt you, and I am so sorry for what I did, and I feel completely horrible for making you cry today, because people like you don't deserve me taking my anger out on you when you're one of the best people I know." Gray said looking deep into her eyes. Juvia would be lying if she said didn't feel her heartbeat increasing, or her stomach having butterflies fluttering all over.

"So I want to say it right now, because I'm never going to open up like this again, it's just too out of my comfort zone. Though, you have felt that ever since we met so you deserve to see me being nervous for once.." At this point Gray was terrified with what her reaction would be.

".. I know that a simple apology won't fix all the bad things I've done to you, but I am going to make sure that I can make up for it any way I can, no matter what, because you deserve that. You deserve to know the real me, instead of the obnoxious asshole that I have showed you. Which leads me to my next question." Gray said as he took a deep breath in anxiousness. Mean while, Juvia was just as anxious and was even blushing for some reason she didn't know.

Though, she was actually getting a tiny bit emotional with Gray's speech. After all the years he made her feel less than what she really was, she would pray that one day it would all change, and that she would hear these words that Gray Fullbuster was saying, some day.

"...Juvia Lockser, can we please start over?" Now, to others it may seem like a stupid and generic question. They would probably think it was a whole speech leading up to a pointless question, but for them it held so much more meaning. This was Gray basically saying that he was sorry and that he actually liked her! He never hated her like she thought. Through all of the years of pain she went through dealing with Gray, he finally wanted to apologize and make things right between them. Though, Juvia was a _tiny _bit skeptical about whether to trust Gray or not, she decided to go with her gut and try.

"Yes, Juvia would love that." Juvia said with a beautiful smile on her face, which to Gray, made her glow. So with instinct, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Which actually made him surprised with his own action, it was probably one of the most brave acts he had ever done. It was so worth it though, her scent was so soothing to him and made him feel so calm, as if there wasn't anything wrong in the world.

But what suprised him even more was when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist as well.

Juvia had actually hugged him back!

Said girl was actually _enjoying_ this moment with Gray for some reason, maybe it was that she felt safe in his arms, or that he smelt of peppermint, or even the fact that she felt so giddy inside. Which made her more confused about her feelings, she wasn't the biggest fan Gray, but as soon as he spoke what was on his mind just now, she had a whole new perspective on him as a person. It was almost as if he was a mystery that she so badly wanted to solve. She kind of wanted to get to know Gray more surprisingly, even with what he put her through.

For some odd reason, that thought was something that she and her wolf didn't completely oppose of.

She then felt a sudden bump in her chest.

* * *

**Finally finished the second chapter! I apologize for my absence by the way, I was just focusing on other things in life at the moment. But now it's all done! Now, I know this chapter is very out of order near the end, and that's because I wanted to portray Juvias real personality a little bit more. Because she is a very unsure person when it comes to feelings, unless when it comes to gray, but when they first meet she hates him, likes him, then hates him, then falls in love with him! Because he took away her sadness and rain. Like how the gray in my book apologizes and then hugs her, making Juvia feel a type of way, because he was trying to take away and fix all the bad memories they had together. Which makes her feel "weird" with Gray ;). And now they are going to try and move past it and have a healthy friendship, which becomes a little more later on hehe. Anyways, Juvia is now unsure because all of a sudden Gray is all kind to her after the years of Bullying she went through with him. But don't forget, Juvia has a little secret of why she never fully stook up to Gray ;). So, there you guys go! Love you the most!**

**~Alfy**


End file.
